


The Time Of My Life.

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random smut inspired by the fact Iveta would not stop messing with Natalie's hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Of My Life.

Natalie Lowe had smiled, the show was over, they could rest, relax and wait for another week. It was easier being left to do exactly two dances, both pro dances and she didn't mind the time alone with Iveta. Iveta had been quiet, a little shy and a little tense lately and yet, as the show went on, Iveta had been teasingly playing with her hair, or her scarf, or fiddling with her hat, eventually she had taken over. The show was over and she had moved quickly to grab Iveta's wrist, pulling her away and into the changing rooms alone. She had locked them in then turned, smirking as she moved closer. 

Iveta had known what was coming, at least she had thought so, her smile soft even as she submitted to Natalie's somewhat firm kiss, aware of Natalie stripping them both and kicking the clothing away before pushing her down into a chair. Before she could really protest Natalie had the Australian flag-scarf around her wrists, tying her to the chair. She had remained calm however, shivering just a little as Natalie settled between her thighs, kissing her again even as her hand slid slowly up. The girls who were waiting to access the changing rooms heard almost nothing barring a few soft mews, then, finally...

"NATALIA."

Kristina had smirked, shooting a look at Karen. 

"Told you so."


End file.
